


He Closed His Eyes

by EvoSandwich



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoSandwich/pseuds/EvoSandwich
Summary: Something was wrong. Lex knew that much. He just wished he was fast enough to react.Warning: This is totally a Belhalla Massacre death fic so readers beware. There's also some gore, though I tried to be light with it. Join me in the depression that is Jugdral.





	He Closed His Eyes

The first thing that felt off was the _silence_. An eerie silence. One that reminded Lex of the calm before a battle. The second thing that felt off was the restlessness of his mount. Faxi had been his horse since Lex was a boy, and he had grown finely accustomed to the mood of his trusted steed since before he’d ever thought of running off to war. 

It seemed as if the others had picked up on the atmosphere too. Lex found himself breaking formation. He trotted his horse to where Ayra was with the rest of those on foot. She was with Azel and Tailtiu, no doubt keeping close to the few Grannvalians she trusted. The lovers shared a nervous smile before Lex turned his attention to his best friends. 

“Hey, what do you think’s taking Arvis so long?”

Azel could only shrug. “I don’t really know. The last time I ever talked to him was when the both of us left Velthomer.”

Something felt off. A pit continued to form in Lex’s stomach. Something felt very off. 

It was sudden. It felt like a thrum within his veins and a flash of light. It was the same feeling whenever a Holy Weapon was used. Lex tensed. He saw everyone who had Holy Blood tense as well. A yell pierced the silence. It felt like it was so far away, but in fact it must’ve been right next to him. It was Azel’s voice.

“RUN!”

The air heated. The sky seemed to darken and what looked like warm balls of fire were heading straight for them. Meteor? Lex couldn’t even draw his weapon. He reared Faxi away. He turned to face the three he’d just been talking to. Azel and Tailtiu were already prepping spells to combat the incoming Meteor Spell. Lex realized too late he and Ayra were right in the path of the meteor. He rode up to Ayra to try and provide cover. With his Neir Blood he could survive this right? Lex heard a cacophony of screams.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness was the first thing Lex saw. He blinked. He couldn’t hear anything except for a faint ringing. It was warm. Until it became hot. The smell of burnt flesh hit his senses. That couldn’t be right. He blinked some more until he could finally see something. 

_If it could even be called seeing._

He’d could only really see dull shapes. Except it was like he was closing his left eye. He moved to rub his eye. No sensation of moving his arm came. Lex shifted his head so that he could use his right eye to inspect his left arm. Had he broken it? Except, he didn’t see his left arm. Not even his shoulder. Just a pooling of blood where his arm should be. He blinked a couple of more times. 

_Wha-_

A mouthful of blood gushed out of his mouth. It hurt to breathe. He must’ve inhaled the flames when the meteor had hit him. Lex looked around and saw a familiar saddle. Wasn’t that the saddle he used for Faxi? He focused his eyes. It looked like a mass of _meat_ a couple of yards from him. Lex started to drag himself to what used to be his childhood horse. Only his right side seemed to be cooperating with him. 

_Probably because you don’t even have your other arm._

It was excruciating. Lex was sure he must’ve blacked out a couple of times. And yet, he made it. The saddle seemed to still be secure to the torso. Lex used it to prop himself up in a sitting position. He rested his back and tried to breath. He felt like he could barely get enough air in him. He looked down so that he could examine his body more closely. 

_That’s why he could barely move his left side._

A trail of blood marked where he dragged himself and where his left arm should have been currently. His left leg, from the knee to his foot, was completely _gone_. The rest of his left side looked like his clothes fused to his skin. No doubt it had melted from the heat of the spell. Spell? 

The memory of the meteor hurtling towards them filled Lex’s mind. He moved Faxi to cover Ayra. 

_Ayra._

His heart started to beat faster than he ever thought possible. His left side started to scream in agony. Lex tried to call his lover’s name. 

“A-”

His voice came out in little more than a croak. Gods. If he’d been this hurt what of her? The panic overtaking his mind brought about a lucidness as well. And with that lucidness came more pain. Lex tried to move, but found that he just couldn’t. He was starting to get light headed. He tried to call Ayra’s name again. 

Moments passed. Lex started to find it hard to keep his eyes open.

Yet, Lex started to see shadowy figures move about in his periphery. If it was someone in the army then maybe they could deliver a final message, if it was an enemy then maybe they could grant him some mercy. A female’s voice cut the din of ringing that filled his senses. There was a wobble to the light-sounding voice. It sounded like Tailtiu.

“W-wait! I heard something!”

A gasp punctuated the call. Lex saw the figure come closer. It looked like Tailtiu, though her clothes were singed.

“...Oh...g-gods...Lex…?”

He tried to reply to his childhood friend as she knelt by his side. He could only wheeze. He tried to give her a smile at least. It had hurt, but he hoped she could make it out. He wasn’t sure how badly marred his face had become. He watched as she ripped whatever extra cloth she wore. She started to apply pressure to his left side, where his shoulder was. Lex tried to push her away but he found that even lifting his arm was next to impossible. Two other figures staggered closer. As they came closer Lex recognized Azel, who was supporting Ayra. She had bandages around her head but she looked fine. Relief washed over Lex. It made the horrible pain hurt a little less. Azel stood stock still, as if rooted to the spot he was standing on. Ayra dropped something when she saw him. 

_So that’s where my axe went._

He watched as the love of his life ran to him - dropping to her knees when she was right in front of him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Thank the gods she was okay. He tried to pick up his arm again but it wouldn’t cooperate with him. It was much too heavy. How was he going to wipe her tears away? He tried to speak again, his voice cracking, but no words came. She took his hand then and buried her face into it. Her sobs rang from the quiet. He could only barely manage squeezing her hand back. Tailtiu’s voice could only be heard faintly.

“T-the bleeding...i-i-it w-won’t stop…”

Lex laughed. Silence permeated where they were. The three must’ve been shocked from such a sound. They looked so desperate. Couldn’t they see that he was already a dead man? Tears stung the wounds on his face. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. He wanted to watch his children grow up. He wanted to see his daughter grow to match her mother’s beauty and fire. To see his son grow into a proud warrior, while still having the capacity to be kind and just. He wanted to die old and content, with Ayra by his side. Worst yet. He didn’t want to leave her by herself. Alone again. He tried to tell her he was sorry. Only whimpers came out. Azel sucked in a breath. Tailtiu broke out into sobs. Ayra looked at him, clasping his hand tight, her face contorted into unadulterated sorrow.

“I love you.”

She started to kiss his knuckles. She brought her face closer and kissed his right brow. Lex tried to hold on longer for her, he really did. He was so tired. He looked to Azel. He tried to nod his head. Azel nodded back. Lex looked to the sky. His eye felt so heavy. 

_Odd._

He’d thought the sky would be hazy with smoke. It looked so clear…

Lex thought he heard Ayra’s voice, but it sounded so far away…

“I am yours...always…”

Lex closed his eyes.


End file.
